A Love Story by the Sea
by bekylou4jc
Summary: The story of Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair. Annie is a girl who is usually lonely, while Finnick is one of the populars in school. It was just another day out in the sea until an accident causes these two strangers to meet. They don't fall in love instantly, but as their friendship grows, they begin to fall for eachother. I do not own The Hunger Games or these characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A Love Story by the Sea**

I'm Annie Cresta. I am eight years old and I live in District 4, with my mother and father. My parents never have really got along. All I ever remember is them fighting. My father owns a small net shop down by the shore. Ever since I could, I've been making fishing nets. I never learned how to swim, always being scared of the water. I have no friends, since I am very honest about people. I tell people just what they are and what I don't like about them. My mother has always criticized me for that, but I always speak my thoughts, even when no one is listening. I get called crazy a lot, from all the mean kids at school. I've never really fit in anywhere except the beach. I love the way the sunset looks over the sea blue water, and the way the wind blows my curly, long, light brown hair everywhere. I love the way the sand tickles between my toes, and the way the sun shines through my heart. I'm always alone, and I've gotten used to the idea. My parents never keep watch of me, so I'm never really home. My only friend is my imaginary friend, Daisy. At least I can talk to her without being judged, laughed at, or being made fun of. I don't care what the kids from school thank of me because they don't matter to me. I honestly try to live my life free of worries and doubts. Even though I'll be entered in the reaping for The Hunger Games in a few years, I don't let that scare me away from being a kid.

It was just another day out in the sea. I hated swimming, I tried once and I almost drowned so I made a promise to me and my imaginary friend Daisy, that I would never try it again. Mother was bitter as usual, as we sailed out on our small fishing boat. She hated it when Father made us all go out fishing. Of course, none of us could really fish, but we used our nets that we made to at least try. My mother was sitting across from me, crossing her arms over her chest with a scowl. I giggled, she was so silly. It was a beautiful day to be out sailing and all she could do was be mad and bitter. I looked out at the beautiful blue water. I looked around to the shore, where a boy caught my eye. He looked about twelve or so. Me being only eight, I couldn't really tell. He had beautiful bronze colored hair, almost like the sand, but darker. He was shirtless, because he was swimming and he was very well built as well as tan. I smiled as he tossed a trident into the water, stabbing a fish. He pulled out the trident and examined the fish with a huge smirk plastered on his face. He was extremely handsome, as my mother would say.

I sighed in contentment, looking back to the water when suddenly I see a fish pop out of the water. I smiled broadly, knowing this would be my chance to impress my father. I picked up a net, thankfully without anyone noticing and I tossed it into the water. I pulled out the net with no fish in it. I pouted, realizing that fishing was really hard. I went to throw the net in again but my long, light brown, curly hair got stuck with the net. I tried to untangle my hair from the net, it didn't budge. Then I stood up, about to ask my mother for help when I tripped on the long net that cascaded around me, and I flew into the water. All I can see is the blue water and the bright light of the sun above me. I frantically move my arms and legs, trying to reach the surface of the water when the net is holding me down. I struggle, loosing my air quickly. I kick one last time and reach the surface of the water for only seconds to scream and take in one last breath of air. I knew this would be the end of me, since neither my mother or father could swim.

Finally I give my thanks to God, despite all the suffering and pain that surrounds my thoughts and mind. The water is filling up my lungs, making it exceptionally hard to be thankful for anything.

I close my eyes as my mind begins to fade out. The darkness not only surrounds my vision, but my mind as well. I stop struggling against the heavy water, and let my body go limp as I float under the water, the net still tangled in my hair. I see a light above me, and I smile slightly, when suddenly a pair of warm arms tug around my frail body and pull me out of the water. I hear someone talking, but I can't make out any words, since my mind is jumbling. I feel my body being tugged and sand covers my legs and back. The pair of tan arms around my body belong not to my father, nor mother, but a stranger, whom I can not see. I open my eyes as water escapes my lungs, and I'm now fully able to breathe. I take long breaths, trying to stop coughing. I look up into a pair of gorgeous, sea green eyes, and know, the strange boy form the shore is my savior.

Once I finally stop coughing, the boy smiles at me. "Hey, you okay?" He asks, gently, pushing my wet hair out of my face and behind my ear.

I nod and smile back at this exceptionally kind spirited boy. "Who are you?" I croak, and frown at the way my throat hurts.

"Shh.." He tells me, with a concerned look in his sparkling green eyes. "I'm Finnick Odair." He says and I repeat his name in my mind about a billion times.

"Thank you, Finn." I say, shyly. "For saving me." I say. He smiles broadly and nods.

"It's my pleasure to save such a brave little girl." He says. I smile. I'm brave. Just then my father runs to me, pulling me in his arms.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" He cries, and I frown, as he holds me firmly in his arms. My mother then tugs me in her arms, and starts yelling at my father. My mother drags me away while I stare at Finnick, as he worriedly watches me.

Once he is out of my vision, I get really sad. Finally I met someone who cared about me, and who actually seemed nice, and then I get pulled away from him. I close my eyes as I lay down on my pillow that night, thinking about the pair of sea green eyes the belonged to my savior. Finnick Odair.

_~The Very Next Day~_

Something about the way the sun hovers over the mountains behind me makes the ocean seem far more beautiful than it normally does. I smile to myself, my thoughts drifting back to the boy that saved me yesterday. I had so many questions about this strange boy from the shore also known as Finnick Odair. I remember seeing him at school, but I never really met him or payed attention to him. I don't know anything about him, far from what my eyes have taught me. He is the most kind hearted, caring, young man I've ever met and I'm determined to find out more about him. I stand, my bare feet escaping the sand hill that the were trapped in minutes before. I run to where the water meets the sand, with my blue, ankle length skirt touching the water. I twirl around in the ankle length water and smile to myself. It was so beautiful today, and I was getting less and less scared of the water, ever since Finnick saved me from it. I watch the waves, and kick my feet around in the water, picking up sea shells to add to my huge collection.

When suddenly a trident fly through the air beside me and stabs a fish right in the water. I turn around to find Finnick Odair, standing with his hands on his hips and a smirk playing upon his lips.

"Hello Miss Mysterious." He says, now standing next to me.

"My name is Annie Cresta." I say, looking at him up and down and taking in his appearance. He is again, shirtless, and his shorter hair is blowing around like mine, since the wind is dancing around us.

"Nice to officially meet you, Miss Annie Cresta." He says, with a small bow which makes me giggle.

"Great to meet you too, Finnick Odair." I say and he smiles.

"So, what are you doing out here so early?" He asks, now picking up his trident from the water.

"I love the way the air is fresh and the water looks." I answer honestly, probably sounding like a crazy girl, which I'm known as.

"Really?" He asks, looking at me with raised eyebrows and I nod in return. "Me too! I'm always out here before school." He says and I remember we have school in less than an hour.

"That's wonderful." I say, smiling. I look out to the water again as Finnick stands by me again.

"You're not like the other girls, are you?" Finnick asks, which makes my nose scrunch up at the thought of the other girls.

"Nope. I'm my own, crazy self." I say, rolling my eyes as he smiles.

"You're not crazy. You're different, but definitely not crazy." He answers, with a huge grin which makes my cheek flush.

"Thanks," I murmur, looking down at the water.

"Wanna be friends?" Finnick asks me several minutes later.

"Of course." I reply. He smiles and I smile with him. "Oh I never properly thanked you for yesterday." I say, and he shrugs.

"Don't mention it." He answers, his cheeks turning slightly pink.

"No, I mean it. Thank you so much, Finnick. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for you.." I start as all the nerves go away. Butterflies fill my stomach and I smile at the bravery that fills my heart in this moment. I reach up on my tiptoes and plant a small, gentle kiss onto Finnick's cheek. I turn and run away, past the sand and towards my house, to prepare for school. My heart flutters and my lips burn in a good way. His cheek was warm, and soft.

I smiled to myself, still lost in thought about my new friend, and only friend, Finnick Odair.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Love Story by the Sea**

I walk into school the very day I kissed Finnick Odair on the cheek at the beach. My heart soared and I feel like we'll be great friends. I walk into my first class and sit in the front since I can barely see the words on the chalk board if I sit farther back. I sling my school bag on my chair and rest my head on my hand. I hear some girls laughing behind me, so I turn around. Once I look at them they all become quiet, glaring at me. I roll my eyes and focus on the teacher, ignoring the horrible words these girls say about me. My mind wanders off as usual in school. The teacher writes a math problem on the board and I copy it down on my paper, but I can't seem to figure it out. I try over and over again but the answer just doesn't come to me. The next thing I know is I'm being called by the teach, Mr. Barkley.

"Annie Cresta." He says firmly, bringing me to reality from my thoughts.

"Y-yes?" I stutter, knowing I do not have the answer to this problem.

"Will you please tell the class the answer to this problem?" He points to the board, to the question that is copied on my paper. I shake my head, not looking up to meet his stern gaze.

"Annie Cresta, I said to tell the class the answer." He says in a raised tone. I sigh and look up at him, anger filling my heart.

"I do not know the answer!" I shout, my eyebrows knitting together at my ignorance to this problem. Suddenly, the class fills with laughter. I turn around to see the entire class laughing hysterically. Girls calling me names, boys pointing and making funny faces. I grab my bag and run out of the class room, tears threatening to spill over my eyes. I keep running down the hall as I slam right into someone, knocking me to the floor. I look up as the tears fall freely from my cheeks to see none other than Finnick Odair. He kneels beside me, cupping my face into his warm hands.

"Hey now, what's wrong?" He asks, my body shaking from me crying. I suddenly feel relaxed at his voice, which calms me down.

"I didn't know the answer to the math problem, but the math teacher called on me.." I pause, taking a deep breath. "And well the whole class laughed at me." I finish, staring into his gorgeous green eyes.

"They are so silly for laughing at you.." Finnick starts, brushing my tears away. "Don't listen to them. They are all jerks." He says, firmly with concern evident in his eyes. I nod slowly, as the tears no longer falling from my eyes. He smiles at me and helps me to stand.

"Thank you, Finnick." I say kindly, for the second time today.

"No need to thank me. We're friends, we look out for each other." I smile at his words.

Finnick then walks me to my next class, and I notice a few girls glaring at me. I try my hardest to ignore her as well as I take my seat, alone. Just then, a girl with long, red hair sits beside me. She pulls out her notebook and starts doodling, and I watch her. She is absolutely amazing with her drawings. She looks over to me and smiles warmly.

"Hi, I'm Molly." She says, extending her hand to me, which I kindly take and shake.

"I'm Annie. I love your drawings. You're amazing." I say, smiling.

"Why thank you. You're really beautiful, you should hear the way those girls talk about you. They're very jealous of you." She says. My nose scrunches up and I shake my head. They can't be jealous of me. I'm just- well, me. I open my mouth to argue when the teacher starts her lesson. I sigh and take notes, as the class goes on. By lunch I'm feeling a lot better. I frown as I look around the cafeteria to see who I can sit with. Someone taps my shoulder and I turn around to see Molly smiling at me.

"Hey Annie, wanna sit with me and my friends?" She asks and I nod. I follow her to a table with a few other people. Molly, Josie, Mike, and another girl named Brianna. Brianna has long blonde hair, Mike has black hair, and Josie has red hair like Molly. They are all very nice and are some are in the same classes as me. A few minutes later Finnick slides in the seat next to me smiling.

"Hey Annie, can I sit with you guys?" Finnick smiles and I nod as the rest of the table welcomes him. I learned that Finnick is eleven, which means he is three years older than me. He is definitely a popular around here; everyone loves him. Also, I learned his father is the greatest fisherman in District 4, his mother died when he was very little, and he has very good grades. Finnick learns a few things about me as well. Once lunch is over I walk to my next class. The rest of the day goes by really quickly and I walk home alone, as usual. I walk inside and my mother is making a a pot of her fish soup. I start on my homework when my dad comes in.

"Annie, have you seen the key to the shop? You were the one who locked up before we went sailing yesterday." He says and my mother looks at me annoyed.

"No, father. I gave you the key before we went on the boat, remember?" I say, going back to my homework when my parents start fighting again. I sigh and slam my book shut, running outside. I run to the beach, which is only down the street. I lay back in the sand, blocking out any problem in my life and listening to the sound of the waves around me. I start to sing a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was little. I smile as I drift off to sleep.

"Annie?" A familiar voice asks and I open my eyes to see Finnick Odair standing over me. I sit up and look around. It's dark out and the moon is hovering over the ocean. I look up to a confused Finnick and I giggle.

"Was I sleeping?" I ask, dumbfounded. Finnick smiles and laughs.

"Yes, I wasn't sure if I should wake you, but I thought you've had enough beauty sleep." He says with a wink. I laugh and push him into the sand, and I run off to the water.

Finnick looks shocked, but stands quickly with a grin. He runs to me, and picks me up. He swings me around in his arms, with me laughing. He sets me down gently in the sand and I splash water at him. Soon enough we're both soaking wet with smiles upon our faces. I giggle and we walk past the sand, dripping wet.

"Can I walk you home? It's dark and I need to protect you." He says, matter of fact. I smile and look up at him.

"Sure but it's just down the street." We walk together to my house.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow at my house? We can watch a film or something." He says, as we appear on my front porch.

"Sure! I'd love to, thanks." I say with a smile.

"Alright, after school we'll walk there then. Goodnight, Annie." He says, walking away. I watch him fade into the darkness and go inside my house.

_~The Next Day~_

School goes by quickly, as it usually does. I spent my lunch with my new friends again, including Finnick. I'm starting to like school a lot better now that I have friends. I wait on a bench out side of my school, for Finnick. I look around, when someone walks up behind me. I hear their footsteps so I quickly turn around to see Finnick laughing. "Awh man! I wanted to scare you!" He says, and I shake my head, smiling.

"You can't scared me. I have ears like a hawk." I say as he laughs more.

"Another new thing I learned about you." He says and I shrug. "Race you to my house, ready go!" He shouts, taking off on foot. I run after him, laughing.

"Cheater! I don't know where you live!" I yell to him, who is only ten feet ahead of me, because I run pretty fast.

"Doesn't matter to me!" He shouts back, tossing a glance over his shoulder. I shake my head until I run up to a big house, breathless. "I win." He states proudly as he tries to catch his breath.

"Not fair at all, Mr. Finnick Odair." I say, with a glare. He smirks and shrugs.

We walk into his beautiful home. I love the way the walls are light blue and there are pictures and paintings of the ocean everywhere.

"Dad!" Finnick calls out, cupping his hands around his mouth, "I'm home with a friend from school!" Just as he finishes a tall, dark haired man with a beard and a smile walks in from the kitchen.

"Hello, who's this?" The man asks his son, who looks very much like him except the darker hair.

"Dad, this is Annie Cresta. The girl I saved from the ocean the other day and my new best friend." He smiles and I smile at him.

"Nice to meet you, Annie. I'm Joseph." I shake his hand and he smiles broadly at me.

"Nice to meet you too." I smile shyly.

Finnick and I go into the living room. We play a board game, since we are both very competitive. I win the game of chess, although I just learned how. We watch a film about monsters, which was quite funny with Finnick mocking them every five minutes. We spend the rest of the afternoon laughing together and planning jokes on eachother. Like how I put a cookie in his soda, but he switched our glasses because he caught me putting the cookie inside.

I find myself becoming very close to Finnick. I tell him about the girls from school, and he tells me how he hates them. We laugh together, and end up singing a song from choir together, in silly voices. Finnick tells me I need to act more like a kid because I'm too grown up for being so small. When it comes time for me to come home, Finnick and his dad walk me home. I open the door and my father is sitting on the couch. He looks up from his book and smiles at our visitors.

"There you are, Annie." He says, pretending to care about me being gone.

"Hi, I'm Joseph Odair, Finnick's dad." Finnick's dad, says to my father.

"Nice to meet you too, Joseph. I'm Ronald Cresta, Annie's father. I hear them two are getting along pretty well." My father says, kindly shaking Mr. Odair's hand.

"We're best friends!" I say happily and Finnick nods with a huge smile.

Finnick and his father leaves soon enough. I go to my room and start my homework. My room is filled with sea shells. I have paintings of sea shells every where. I have sea shells on my wall, my desk, and above my window. I find sea shells absolutely incredible. I also love pearls, though I've never found one or have seen a real one. After my homework is done I lay on my floor, singing some random song I came up with about my day. My mother calls me in for dinner, so I walk into the dinning room.

"Where's father?" I ask as I take my seat.

"He has extra nets to make for a bigger order so he won't be in until later. Annie sit up properly or do not eat at the table." My mother says sternly and I sit up right away.

"Yes mother." I say and begin eating fish and bread rolls, the usual dinner around here.

Once I'm finished, I ask to be excused and I go to my room. I take a shower in our small bathroom. Once I'm in my pajamas and my hair is in a bun, I climb out my window onto the roof. The stars shine bright over the small town of District 4. I can see the ocean from here, so I smile as I watch the waves crash over one another. I lay back and close my eyes for a few minutes before climbing back inside and falling asleep to a sweet dream about Finnick Odair, my best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Love Story by the Sea**

School is over and summer is finally here. Finnick and I are even closer best friends. We do everything together. We tell everything to each other. He promises to teach me to swim today once we get back from the reaping. Today is the reaping for the 63rd Annual Hunger Games, which means Finnick could have a chance of being picked. He turned twelve a month ago. He is very nervous, but I promised to him he won't be picked. My birthday is in three days, so he promises we'll do something extra fun. I tie my hair back in a fish tail braid and sigh in the mirror. I really am nervous for the reaping, but since I'm too young to be reaped, I'll be standing in the back with my mother and father.

I run out the door and towards Finnick's house. I promised him I would walk with him to the reaping. I knock on his door and his dad answers the door.

"Hey there little, Annie." He smiles at me. A few weeks ago I hid in his cupboard when me and Finnick were playing hide and seek, so ever since I'm "little Annie".

"Where is Finnick?" I ask, and he shrugs.

"I think he is up in his room." He says, closing the door behind me.

"Thanks!" I smile and run up the stairs to Finnick's bedroom. I knock on his closed door and he answers with a nervous smile. I poke his chest. "Come on, Finnick! You'll be fine I promise!" I say and he immediately relaxes.

"Okay," He sighs. I smile at him. "Well come on, we'll be late." I follow him downstairs and his father takes the lead as we walk down the street towards the Justice Building. Finnick swallows hard, looking to the floor. I see his hand hanging next to mine. I reach out and slide my hand into his, which makes him smile and relax next to me.

"Thanks, Miss Mysterious.." Finnick smirks down at me, and I smile at the first thing he ever called me.

I let go Finnick's hand and stand in the back of the crowd with Mr. Odair and my parents. I watch Finnick as he takes his place in his age group. He turns around and his eyes catch with mine. I smile softly at him, which seems to make his face soften. I swallow hard and watch as the Capitol lady walks onto the stage, in ten inch heels. She smiles broadly and shouts into the mic.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome to the reaping of the 63rd Annual Hunger Games! I have a special video for you, all the way from the wonderful Capitol!" She points to the screen that hangs over the front of the justice building. The video plays and she jumps up and down with excitement which gives me the chills. How horrible is this? She is jumping up and down with excitement about twenty three kids about to be killed and slaughtered for the Capitol's entertainment!

"Now, the time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 4 in the 63rd Annual Hunger Games!" She chirps, loud and clear in the microphone. "Now, ladies first." She walks over to the reaping bowl. She sticks her long nails in the the bowl and pulls out a folded paper, with some little girl's death sentence.

"Clara Trump." She announces and the crowd goes silent. I look around to see a tall, blonde haired girl walking towards the stage, proudly. Her legs shake with fear but her posture shows boldness. She is going to be a fighter. Once she is on stage, the Capitol lady hugs her.

"Everyone give a big, big, big hand for Clara!" She chirps. The crowd claps, but slowly. Once the Capitol lady is done talking to Clara, she walks over to the boys reaping bowl. I swallow, as all sound drowns out. My eyes are glued to the paper she teasingly waves in the air.

"Paul Egar." She says, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Finnick turns back to me and I smile, mouthing "You see?" He nods with a big grin. After the two kids are off stage, the District clears the Justice Hall and walks back to their homes and lives.

Finnick runs to me and gives me a hug. "Thanks for helping me feel happier, Annie." He smiles and I smile to him.

"Race you to the beach!" I shout and run towards the beach. He runs quickly behind me, but I have an obvious head start. I laugh once his arms wrap around my stomach, slamming me into his chest and he falls in the sand, me in his lap. We're laughing together and just then I tickle his side. I stand and run to the water. He chases me down, and I duck under his legs once he tries to get me. He drags me by my feet around the sandy, wet shore of the ocean. I stand and he laughs.

"I win." I say, smirking.

"You had an easy head start!" He pouts and I shake my head.

"Oh well! Now, are you gonna teach me to swim or do I need to find someone else?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. He laughs and I smile.

"Alright, alright, alright." He takes my hand, leading me to the water. Once we are in up to my stomach, Finnick stands behind me. "Okay, now lean back into me and just relax." He says, and I follow his orders. I lean into him, the water surrounding me. I smile up at him as I easily float in the water. I move my arms and legs around slowly, giggling at the way the water feels.

"Am I swimming?" I ask, smirking up at Finnick, as he laughs.

"No, you're just floating. It's gonna take a while before you're actually swimming." He tells me. I stand up and splash him. He splashes back and soon enough we're both soaking wet.

"Annie?" Finnick asks me, once we're back on the beach.

"Mhmn?" I reply, looking at him, laying back in the sand.

"Will you always be here for me?" He asks and I smile as I look at him, laying in the sand next to me.

"Forever and always." I say and he smiles.

_~Three Days Later~_

I wake up and stretch my arms. I look to the clock on my wall, and I jump out of bed. Today I turn nine years old! I'm so happy. I slide on shorts and a green tank top, the same color as Finnick's eyes and I brush out my long, tangled hair. I dance around my room, singing random things that pop into my head. I run into the living room to find my father sitting at the table.

"Happy birthday, Annie!" He says, planting a kiss on my head.

"Thanks father!" I sqeaul happily.

My mother and father serve me a special birthday breakfast and give me a present. I open it to find a new dress, a bunch of beautiful shells, and a shell hair pin. I smile and jump up and down, hugging my parents.

"Thank you so much, mother and father! I love them!" I hug my present and put my new presents in my room. I run outside to the beach, where Finnick and I planned to meet on this special day, just like on his birthday.

For his birthday I made him a bracelet out of a fishing net, and I drew him a picture of the sea. I took him out to the rocks and we played on the beach all day. I also sang him happy birthday. I look around and I can't find Finnick anywhere. I look to the sand to find a sea shell with writing on it. It reads, "Cliffs." And I smile to myself. I run up the slope to the cliffs. Once I'm finally at the top, I see Finnick with a picnic basket and a gift box. He smiles to me and I run over. I give him a big hug.

"Happy birthday, Annie!" He shouts, happily. We sit on the blanket, eating cookies. After telling him what I got for my birthday, he hands me the gift box. I open it to find a necklace made out of shells. I gasp once I see in the middle of the necklace there is a small pearl. I smile and kiss Finnick's cheek.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaim, as he ties it around my neck.

"You like it? It took me forever to find that pearl!" He says, leaning back on the blanket.

"Wait, you found this?" I ask bewildered.

"Well, me and my dad did." He smiles proudly.

The rest of my birthday, me and Finnick share it together on the cliffs. He walks me home and we promise to hang out the next day, as usual. I go to my bed room, and change into pajamas. I laugh as I remember all the memories I've shared with Finnick so far.

* * *

_~Two Years Later~_

"Annie, you have to move your arms like this." Finnick says in his annoyed, bossy voice, moving his arms through the air.

"I'm trying!" I yell, crossing my damp arms over my wet body.

Finnick is now fourteen and I'm eleven. I can swim almost as good as any other swimmer in District 4, but Finnick is trying to help me with the butterfly stroke. Tomorrow is the reaping and Finnick is actually quite nervous. His cousin, Catalina will be entered for the first time and he always get moody when this time of year comes around. He doesn't worry for himself, but he worries for his family and friends.

"Well, try harder!" He says, rolling his eyes at me.

"I'm done with these stupid lessons!" I scream and swim back to shore, with Finnick still out in the water. I run past the sand and to my house, slamming my door behind me. Every year, the day before the reaping he is always angry and annoyed. He hates the Capitol ever since our great friend, Josie from school got picked last year. However, the odds were most definitely not in her favor and she died the first day in the arena. The worst part is, me and Finnick were forced to sit there an watch her die.

My mother and father are now divorced, and I live with my father. I go to my sea shell filled room and sit on my floor, staring at the wall. I then see my photo album sticking out from my shelf. I pick it up and flip through the pages. I smile as I look through all these photos of Finnick and I. We made a photo album for eachother to celebrate this year. We haven't left each others side for a moment these past two years.

My mind wanders off to the reaping tomorrow. This is my last year of being completely safe from the Capitol. In just a year, my name will be checked into their big book and I, along with my now many friends, will have no choice but to have our names stuck in a bowl for some random Capitol citizen to reap us. I sigh as I hear my door knock, knowing it's Finnick coming to apologize. I shut my photo album and crawl out of my roof, not wanting to talk to anyone right now. Now is the time when I want to be alone.

"Annie?" I hear my name being called from my window below me. I don't make a sound, hoping Finnick will just go away. Instead, Finnick silently crawls out on the roof next to me.

"I'm sorry, but you know how it is. I'm worried for Catalina, Brooke, Mike, Rebecca, Thomas, and the list continues.." Finnick says sadly as he names off his cousin and our class mates.

"We can't worry. That's what the Capitol people want for us Finn." I say, staring off into the sea, hugging my knees.

"I know but who can't worry?" He asks, thinking aloud.

_~The Next Day~_

Reaping day is here again and I close my eyes for a few more minutes. "Last year of safety." I remind myself, not getting out of bed until I know I have to. I sigh and climb out of bed. I grab a yellow dress, and I let my curly hair down for todays reaping. I slide on white sandals and I grab a piece of toast.

I run over to Finnick's house, just as I do every year except Finnick isn't home, his father says he is down at the beach. I walk over to the beach and see Finnick watching the waves.

"Finn, you okay?" I ask, sitting next to him, looking at him sadly.

"Yeah." He answers plainly. I sigh and cup his face with my small hands.

"Finnick, everything will be okay. I promise." I say, reassuringly.

"You can't promise that though, Annie. And you know that." He says, looking away.

"No, I can't. But I can promise you I'll always be here for you." I say, smiling softly. He relaxes and looks to me finally.

"Annie, I don't know what I would do without you." He says, hugging me.

"You would be late every year for everything. Come on, we have to go." I say, pulling him up with my frail, yet strong arms.

We walk hand in hand to the Justice building, like every year now. He reluctantly releases my hand before he checks in. I watch him in fear for his safety. He hasn't gotten picked so I'm sure he won't. There are hundreds of kids here. He can't get picked, it's just another year.

I stand in the back, hugging Mr. Odair. Everyone seems to be very nervous today.

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome, to the 65th Annual Hunger Games!" The escort named, Shine chirps on stage with her blue wig and orange skin. "I have a dazzling video to show you all. It's brought here from the Capitol!" She shouts, clapping twice as the screen above the stage turns black and starts it usual film. Finnick turns around to me and I smile softly at him, but he doesn't flinch. He doesn't move. He shows absolutely no emtion, and by that one action I know he is fearing for his life.

"Now, now, now! The time has come once again to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor in representing District 4 in the 65th Annual Hunger Games! Ladies are up first!" She cheers, walking over to the reaping bowl. She pulls out a folded paper, waving it around. She clears her throat as she reads the paper.

"Lilly Hanan." She pronounces. One of Finnick's class mates, she is the most popular girl in school. The whole crowd goes silent as she makes her way onto the stage. She stands shaking like a leaf. "And now, for the boys." She walks to the reaping bowl, but this time her hand hovers over the bowl longer than usual. Then she sticks her hand into the bowl, her hand pulling out a single folded paper, holding a young mans chance of life in her hands.

She clears her throat and my mind swarms. It can't be him. It can not be Finnick. He can't be chosen. And just then, she reads the name I never have wanted to hear like this.

"Finnick Odair."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Love Story by the Sea**

_She clears her throat and my mind swarms. It can't be him. It can not be Finnick. He can't be chosen. And just then, she reads the name I never have wanted to hear like this._

"_Finnick Odair."_

* * *

My body freezes. My mind freezes. The crowd goes silent as my best friend walks boldly up to the stage. He stands there proud, with a slight smirk dancing upon his perfect lips. He winks at the Captiol lady and she blushes a deep red.

"My oh my, do we have such a wonderful young man up here today! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor." She sings into the microphone. I watch Finnick as he walks into the building, away from my grasp. He is acting as if nothing is wrong. He even waved to the crowd, smirking. He is acting like a total player, which might just get him a lot of sponsers. I'm proud of him, he didn't let the fear and worry show to the Captiol, because that is what they want. Our fears and worries to be shown at the sight of them.

Our District is a Career District, although you don't have to train if you don't want to. I went to training once when I was ten, but everyone there were stuck up snobs, jerks, and very mean. I never came back the first day, but Finnick did. He wanted to be able to volunteer for someone if needed so he has been training. He could always put on the act of being just like everyone else, stuck up, proud, a player, when he is the exact opposite. He is very tall, very muscular, and is very handsome. He will most definitely get sponsers with his charm and humor, maybe he will win.

I don't move, not even when everyone has gone home. I stand, frozen. My best friend may never make it back to me. He has such a long life ahead of him. Someday he would get married, have kids, go to work, have his own life. But now I fear I will be left alone back into the horrible life I had before fate brought us together. A single tear falls down my cheek as Mr. Odair picks me up, carrying me into the Justice Building. We check in and go over to where Finnick's room is. I am still frozen, in complete shock and worry as Joseph Odair walks in to see his only child, the last family he has left. I sit on the bench, finally able to breathe. Another tear falls down my cheek, soon followed by many others. I can't imagine Finnick going into the arena. Even if he comes out he'll never be the same. The games change who you are, and who you're for. I can not and will not be able to go on with my life without Finnick. He means the world to me and I won't let him get away that easy.

Finnick's dad walks out of the room, boldly. No tears, no flinching, no fear. He is staying strong for his rather weak son. I swallow and stand, as the peacekeepers allow me to give my last words to my best friend. I walk into the room and see Finnick sitting on a plush sofa, staring at the wall in front of him. His back is to me so I wipe my tears, trying to compose myself.

"Finnick.." I croak as he whips around, standing. He runs to me and wraps his strong arms around my frail, motionless body.

"Annie, we don't have much time listen to me." He says, pulling away and wiping my tears. "I can do this. I will come home to you, I promise, okay? You mean the world to me, I-I.." He stops, looking to the floor. I swallow hard and tip his chin upward, so his sea green eyes meet mine for the last time.

"Finnick, I don't know who I am without you, I-I.." I stop, not knowing how to say the three words that I've never thought of saying to anyone.

"I love you." Finnick and I speak at the same time, which such boldness, such passion, such fire, that it is unbelievable. Finnick smile softly as nervous giggle escapes my lips. He reaches down and plants a warm kiss to my cheek.

"I will come home to you. Wait for me, promise?" He asks, hugging me. I nod and pull out a bracelet. It is made from a fishing net but the only item on it is the pearl he gave me two years back. I tie it around his wrist, kissing his hand. He smiles at me, a single tear falling down his perfect tan cheek. His eyes are watery and mine are filled with falling tears as the peacekeepers burst through the door.

"I love you Annie, wait for me." He repeats, as the peacekeepers pull me away from Finnick. Are hands touch one last time before they drag me out of the room and away from my only true friend. I run out of the Justice Building and to the beach, tears streaming down my cheeks freely. I will not watch Finnick die. I can not do this. He can't die. We're made for each other. Finnick has given me love, kindness, sacrifice, everything. Finnick is mine and I am his, and the bond we have will not be broken by the Captiol.

I sit at the beach for hours, silently watching the waves as tears fall freely from my eyes until I can not cry any longer. I force myself to live. "For Finnick." I whisper to myself, because I know that he would want me to be happy. Even if he never comes home.

_~Three Days Later~ _

I get out of bed, brush out my long, curly hair and slide on jeans and a shirt. I put on clothes and walk over to Finnick's house. I sneak in through Finnick's bedroom window by climbing a tree. I grab one of his favorite jackets and wrap it around me, althought it isn't very hot outside. I walk to the Justice Building and sit with my father and Mr. Odair. We are about to see the tributes for the first time on the chariots. I sigh as I tuck my arms around myself, taking in the smell of the sea and of Finnick's smell. I love the way he smells, althought I could never figure out what he smells like. Breathing in the smell of him makes me relax a little. Tonight Finnick Odair will show all the sponsers his beauty. His charm.

The mayor of District 4 speaks into the microphone, introducing the live film being aired from the Captiol. The screen goes black and the crowd watches anxiously. The first chariot goes by, the crowd starts cheering. The girl is very gorgeous, very small though. Her partner is tall, slim, but muscular. He is handsome but definitely not as much as Finnick is. All the career tributes look strong and bold, yet very silly in their costumes. Then the fourth chariot comes full into view and my whole body freezes at the sight I see.

My best friend is half naked on live television.

I cover my mouth in complete shock. The only piece of 'clothing' he is wearing is a fishing net that is draped around his private parts. I shut my eyes, looking to the floor. The whole district claps and cheers, girls whistling, along with all the Captiol people. I get out of my chair and walk past my father, tears threatning to spill over. Finnick will have so many other girls after him. So many girls that are gorgeous, tall, thin, beautiful. I am none of these things, and even if Finnick does come back, I won't be his. Seeing Finnick hald naked on live television shouldn't have had such an impact on me as it did, I mean, I've seen him in his underwear when I walked in on him once. But this was different, knowing that every girl in Panem can see him. Jealousy fills my heart as I leave the Justice Building, walking to the beach.

Again, I cry my eyes out. I miss my best friend. He is doing good though, everyone will love him. He will get many sponsers which means he will have a better chance of coming home. He promised me he will. He has to. I can not be left alone, like I have all my life. Finnick Odair will come back to me. He loves me. I love him.

We will be together until death and forever together in heart.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews, sorry it's a shorter chapter. I'm not quite sure how I should have this time while Finnick is in the arena with Annie alone so this chapter is kind of a filler. The next chapter will basically skip to Finnick's arrival home. Thanks, and PLEASE review. It helps me have courage to write the next chapter.(Sorry for mistakes if any) xox~Bekylou4jc_


	5. Chapter 5

**A Love Story by the Sea**

I sit quietly on the beach staring out at the water. Yesterday was my birthday but I didn't celebrate. I was too busy crying my eyes out for the third time in one day. I hate how weak I am. Finnick would not approve of how lonely I am. I should be hanging out with someone, anyone, but I don't know what to do or say since all I ever talk about is Finnick. I can not talk about him unless I know he is safe. And if I do, then I will cry and I know that. Today is another day of constant worry and loneliness. I have to ask myself if Finnick likes the attention he is getting. It sure seems he is enjoying his time out there but I have to force myself to believe that it is all an act.

_~A month later~_

I flatten out my skirt though it doesn't need to be. I pull my hair behind my shoulders, waiting anxiously for Finnick's arrival. I cross my arms over my chest and exhale loudly, hoping the Capitol train will hurry.

Finnick won the 65th Hunger Games just two days ago. I literally cried myself dry with happiness. Finnick Odair, my best friend will be coming home to me. He sent me a letter before he actually went into the games. The mentor of District 4 mailed it to me. It was the sweetest note I have ever gotten in my life.

_My dearest Annie, _

_I know you must be very lonely since I am gone but I promise to you that I always be with you. Although I can not be with you physically right now, I am with you at heart. I love you Annie, and from the moment I saw you I knew that I would be the luckiest man someday. I know I am far from you, and I know you've been crying but please try to live without me for now._

_See you soon, your best friend and soon to be victor,_

_Finnick. _

The train pulls into the station and I smile as a warmth fills my heart. Finnick exits the train and the whole District goes wild. Girls screaming, and I just notice that Finnick is shirtless. I sigh in frustration when he doesn't look in the crowd. I shove my way through the crowd as he walks past as into the car to take him to his new home. I wave and shout his name but it is almost as if he is deaf. After the car pulls away and the crowd scurries away, I walk over to Victors Village.

I see Finnick walking up to his new home and then something catches my eyes. Not something, but someone. A lady with tall heels, long orange hair, with a small skirt is walking with Finnick up to his new home. I stand there in shock. Finnick is flirting with that lady with his father right there. I gasp slightly and shut my eyes, with tears pounding against my eyes. I run to the beach and into the water. I move my legs to propel me through the water while my arms make circular motions until I'm far enough to swim with boats. I float in the water as the waves crash around me. I close my eyes for several minutes, forcing back tears.

Finnick and I will never have what we did.

_~The Next Day~_

I lay out on the sand and make sand angels. A shell pokes out of the sand when I stand. I pick it up and twirl it around in my hand several times. It looks like a sand dollar. I smile to myself and set it back in the sand. I sit in the sand, digging my feet into the cool sand. The sun is hovering over the sky above me.

My mind wanders to Finnick Odair and I can't help but to feel extremely sad. He still hasn't come to see me. Just then as if fate is reading my mind I see Finnick running from town until he reaches the sand. He sees me and smiles broadly as he comes running towards me. The hurt that has filled my heart since he left seems to fly away as I stand. My mind feels frozen until his arms are safely wrapped around me. We crash to the sand, me in his arms. He is hugging me and kissing my head but I still feel frozen.

"Annie, I'm so sorry that I didn't see you yesterday. I missed you so much. How have you been doing, angel?" He questions and then quickly adds before I can speak, "Oh and happy birthday! What did you do?"

I pull away from him, tears suurounding my thoughts and eyes. "Finn, who was that lady at your house yesterday?" I ask, with him in totaly shock.

"Annie, that was the escort. She was supposed to make sure I arrived safely." He says, stepping closer to me.

"Then why did you look at her that way?" I ask, my eyebrows knitting together.

"What way?" He asks, dumbfounded.

"Like you liked her! Finn, I was alone and you didn't care! I'm not blind, I saw the way those girls looked at you!" I shout.

"You don't get it do you Annie! This is so hard for me! I could've died. I did die, in my heart. My mind is a mess. I can't think straight. All I see is dead bodies everywhere! Nightmares haunt me everytime I close my eyes and you are trying to make me feel sorry for your loneliness?!" He shouts, and as he does I know he regrets it. My eyes fall to my feet as he falls on his knees, head in hands.

"I'm not the same, Annie. The only part of me that hasn't been twisted by the Captiol is you." He says, looking up at me with tears falling down his perfect face. I kneel in front of him and take his face in my hands, brushing away his tears.

"I love you, Finnick. Always have. Always will."


	6. Chapter 6

**A Love Story by the Sea**

_~Two years later~_

"Finnick isn't here. He went to the beach." Joseph Odair tells me when I appear on his front porch on Finnick's sixteenth birthday.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Mr. Odair." I smile kindly and run off towards the beach, even though I'm barefoot and in a skirt.

I make it to the beach and see Finnick surfing on his new birthday present. I smile and sit in the sand, watching him as he glides through the water. I'm almost thirteen now and a lot of things has changed. I think Finnick is hiding something from me, but he never talks about it. He never talks about him disappearing for weeks at a time and coming back as if things were the same. He doesn't talk about all the phone calls he gets when I'm over. I think secrets is all Finnick has now, and it hurts me to not know everything.

I try to act like things are cool. I try to act as if nothing happened. I try, yet it is so hard to put on a smile when you're crumbling inside. Finnick falls off the white and blue surf board once he sees me. He smiles and waves as he swims back to shore. He tosses the surf board in the sand next to me as he lays out with his eyes closed.

"Annie, I love my new surf board. It's so fun. You should try it." He says as he flexes his arms, causing his muscles to strain against his tan skin.

"Happy birthday, Finnick. And no thanks, I'm not the surfing type. I'm a swimmer." I say, looking out at the waves.

"Did you make it on the swim team?" He asks, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah, I told you last night.." I say, looking over at him and his eyes open and pour into mine.

"Oh! That's right.. sorry I forgot." He shakes his head, confused.

"Mhmn. I got you something." I say, shyly. Ever since he got back from the games he's been distant. And when he asked if we were a thing, I simply said no because I don't what a relationship with someone who I hardly know anymore.

"What is it?" He asks, sitting up.

"Here." I say and hand him a box. He opens it to reveal a small sand dollar and a note. He opens the note and reads it aloud.

_"Dear Finnick,_

_This is the sand dollar I found the day after you came home from the games. I feel so far away from you now, like I hardly know you. What happened to us? We would tell each other everything, but now I feel as if you're keeping secrets from me. Please know that I love you, but I can't be with someone who has so many mysteries._

_Yours truly, Annie Cresta."_

He finishes and his smile drops as he looks up at me from the letter.

"I can't." He says simply, examining the sand dollar in his hand.

"Can't what?" I ask, confused.

"Can't tell you." He says after a long pause.

"Finnick, why are you keeping so many secrets from me? Don't I mean anything to you anymore?"

"It's because I love you that I have to keep secrets from you."

"That's not love." I argue.

"That's all that love is. Keeping the one you love safe from danger."

_~Two Years Pass~_

I glide through the water, my arms starting to feel like jello. I kick my feet hard and propel through the water, several feet ahead of all the other swimmers. I touch the end of the pool and duck, turn and kick off the wall, swimming towards my goal. I push through the water, harder and harder each time my arms fly over my head.

_Kick, reach, breathe, glide. __Kick, reach, breathe, glide. __Kick, reach, breathe, glide. _I repeat in my head a thousand times before I touch the end of the wall. Once I do the crowd cheers and I smile as I catch my breath. I won first place in the twenty lap swim.

"Great job to our number one champion, Annie Cresta!" My swim coach shouts as all the other swimmers touch the wall.

"Great swim guys!" I say with a warm smile, but Eden scowls at me.

"Shut it, Cresta. No one cares." She groans as she climbs out of the pool and to her bench along with her boyfriend.

"She is just a sore looser. Don't listen to Eden." Says Molly as she climbs out of the water. I smile and nod and I walk to my towel, wrapping it around my small frame.

"Great job, Little Annie." Mr. Odair says as he hugs me.

"Thanks." I reply with a small smile. "I'm going to change, then we can go." I say and run to the locker room. I come back changed, with my hair in a high pony tail.

"Annie! That was amazing!" Mike, my closest friend from school cheers once he sees me. He gives me a big hug and twirls me around in the air.

"Thanks, Mike!" I smile and kiss him on the cheek. He blushes and walks me to my truck along with Mr. Odair.

"See you around, then?" He asks, opening the door for me.

"You got it." I say with a smile and a wave as he walks off.

"You did a great job, once again." Mr. Odair says as I pull out of the parking lot.

"Thanks. My arms feel like noodles though." I say, rolling my eyes.

"So what did your father do for your birthday yesterday?" He asks after a long silence.

"Made me dinner and let me go shopping for a new bathing suit for the champions." I reply, staring at the road in front of me.

"Finnick would've loved to do something special." He says, looking down. I shrug and smile weakly at him.

"He had things to do in the Capitol. I don't mind." I lie, my smile fading as I think more about it.

Finnick and I have not been close at all lately. He has just been drifting farther and farther apart. We love each other, but not in any romantic way. I still compete in the Hunger Games reapings, but he never shows. He is always doing something 'important' when the Capitol people visit. He says he has interviews to do and I don't know what to say back.

Finnick never has made it to any of my swim meets and I'm beginning to think he doesn't care. He left for the Capitol a week ago and not even his father knows how long he'll be gone.

"Why does he have to go?" I ask, more thinking aloud.

"I don't know. He never tells me." He says, with a long sigh.

I pull into the Odair driveway to drop off Mr. Odair. He waves goodbye as he walks into the Victors home. I roll down my windows and drive down the street to the beach. I pull a blanket along with me and lay out in the sand. My wet, curly long hair flys all around me once I pull it from the pony tail holder. I sigh and watch the waves as I lay down in the sand.

"Annie?" A voice says and I turn around to see my best friend.

"Hey, Finnick." I say, not bothering to smile.

"Annie, I hear you did good in your swim today." He says.

"I hear you were gone for a week, missed my birthday, and didn't bother to say anything." I say, mocking his excited tone. He is quiet for a long time before he answers.

"He made me do it, Annie. I have no choice." He says, in a hushed tone.

"Who made you do what?" I ask, anger filling my heart.

"President Snow is selling me to Captiol women, Annie." He whispers and if I wasn't straining my ears I would've never heard him.

"W-what?" I ask, looking at him, shocked.

He simply nods as a tear falls down his cheek.

"You have no idea what it is like for me now. I feel like total shit everyday. I can't escape the nightmares, the fears, the worries. I can't. I put on a happy face for you, but I know you hate me just as my father does. No one understands and I can't even begin to tell you what it feels like. Guilt." He says, and I sit there in total shock at his words.

It all makes sense now. He almost never wears his shirt, he is always smirking like it's a habbit, he swears a lot, and he is never home. He is seventeen now, though he is acting like a child. Helpless. I sigh and move closer to him, looking him in the eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, tears forming in my eyes.

"You're so young, innocent, helpless. I couldn't even think about you knowing these things. I wanted to protect you from the nightmares that haunt me every night." He says, now crying as I am.

"Finnick, I love you. Okay? I mean it. I thought you just, didn't love me or something. I knew something was wrong but I didn't ask because I know you. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you now." I say, grabbing his hand.

"Things will never be the same, Annie." He says, looking at me with his gorgeous, sea green eyes.

"But at least we're together. Broken, but together." I say.

He looks at me with his eyes darkening sligtly. His chest rises and falls like mine is now. Our faces are so close, it's almost dangerous. Just then he leans in and his lips meet mine for the first time. His lips are soft, warm, and gentle against mine. His hand caresses my cheek as our lips move together like they were formed just for each other. My heart is beating a millio times a minutes. My stomach is filled with butterflys. And my mind jumbles.

"I will never leave you." He breathes as he hugs me once our lips pull away. "I will protect you and love you always, Annie. Always."


	7. Chapter 7

**A Love Story by the Sea**

_~Two Years Later~_

"Rise and shine, Annie." My mother says, planting a kiss to my forehead.

"Mother?" I ask, stretching my arms the day before the reaping.

"I came to visit you today." She says simply, sitting on the edge of my bed. I look puzzled and start untangling my hair from it's usual braid.

"Why would you do that you never just visit unless you get something from it." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Annie Joanne Cresta watch your attitude young lady." She snaps, bodly standing, crossing her arms over her slightly exposed chest.

"Why don't you just leave okay? Just leave like you did to me years ago." I say, not bothering to look up from my closet as I search for clothes to wear.

"Annie I did not leave you alone. Your father is here." She says, her voice annoyed.

"Yeah like a real father comes home every night drunk and beats the hell out of his daughter." I shout, now facing her.

"It's not my fault!"

"You don't care for me at all! Get out mother." I snap, my voice raising higher than it's ever been.

She swallows and stomps out of the room and starts yelling at my father. I slip on a bathing suit and a dress and jump out of my window into the dirt. I brush myself off and run to the beach to hopefully see Finnick there.

Luckily, he is there surfing. Finnick and I are really close now. We tell each other everything, even if it hurts. I'm fifteen now, Finnick is nineteen. Finnick never leaves my side when I'm scared or unhappy. He yelled at my father the other day when my father came home drunk like he always does now. My mother is currently dating three guys at a time and never talks to me. My birthday is in three days so maybe thats why she came.

"Annie Cresta." Finnick says with a wink and a bow and he climbs the sand with his heavy surf board.

"Finnick Odair." I twirl in my dress and bow, smiling.

"You look beautiful as always, Cresta." He says, planting a warm kiss to my cheek. I blush slightly, and absent mindly caress my now flushed cheek. He always can tell when something happened or Im upset and he always gives me a kiss on the cheek to make me feel better.

"She came home." I say after a while of silence.

"I know. I saw her drive up this morning when I came out to surf." He replys, laying on his board which is now laying in the sand.

"I yelled at her like you said I should. It felt good." I say, shyly.

"You, Annie Cresta, yelled at someone? Dude. I wish I was there! You're the sweetest, nicest, kindest girl in the world and you yelled at someone!" He says, chuckling and clapping. I try to avoid those dazzling sea green eyes that stare right at me while he does, making sure I'm okay with his obvious joke to lighten the mood.

"Yes I did and I am proud of myself." I say as I watch the waves crash onto the shore.

"So do you know how to use any weapons?" He asks me after a long comfortable pause.

"No, I don't go to training and you know that." I say, confused.

"Let me teach you how to use a knife." He says, standing.

"Finnick, you're crazy. I am not going to that filthy training center filled with know it alls." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Annie, please. I just want to." He says, extending his hand. I sigh and take his hand, following him off of the beach.

We walk silently all the way to school. When we walk into the three story training center, all the girls start to stare, smirk and bat their dumb eye lashes at Finnick. He just ignores them as we walk to the elevator to the private training floor, but I notice the smirk he flashes them before the door closes. When we reach the top floor, we let go of hands as he picks up a few knives.

"Okay, I was never good with knives but after I got back from my games I learned how from another victor." He says, as he aims to the target in front of him. "You have to relax, focus, and throw. But you have to make sure you aim. Aim is one of the main keys, but also strength. If you throw it hard and miss the target, that's no good. But if you aim right but you don't have enough speed behind the knife, it won't work either. Here. Watch this." He tosses the knife through the air until it lands on the middle of the target.

"Woah." I breathe, watching him.

"You try." He says, grabbing my wrist, pulling me in front of him. I sigh and take the knife from him. He stands behind me, wrapping his strong arm to hold the knife in my hand.

"Grip it like this." He moves the knife in my hand slightly, now resting his hands on my waist. "Stand like this." He moves me to a different position. "Now relax, focus, and throw." He whispers in my ear as he steps back, sending a chill through my frail body. I life the knife in my hand and throw it really hard, aiming towards the target. When it hits the leg of the target instead of the heart I sigh and cross my arms over my chest. I look over at Finnick.

"That was amazing. You have a lot of strength just not a lot of aim." He says chuckling.

"I know. I'm a swimmer, remember?" I say with a small smile.

"Try again but take more time to aim." He says, pulling the knives from the target and handing them to me.

"Thanks," I murmur and get back into position. I ignore the obvious stare from my best friend and focus. I point the knife to the target and throw again, this time, harder then before. The knife dives into the target, hitting the stomach. I smile as the knife digs deep into the target, then I freeze.

"Great job, Annie! You got closer and I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no ti-"

"No. I can't. I'm practicing killing a person, Finnick. I can't do that." I mumble, the words spilling out as I trip and fall backwards onto the cold, concrete floor.

"Annie, it's just pretend." He says, helping me up.

"But I can't. I won't." I say sternly and run out of the training center, ignoring the glares from the girls downstairs. I run out of the training center and to home to clear my thoughts. I run inside and shut the door. I run to my room and wait there for hours. It's dark out now and I shut my window curtains, blocking out the cold of the night. I hear the front door close and I swallow hard, knowing my father just came home.

"Annie!" My father slurs, opening the door to my bedroom.

"Father, get out I'm- uh trying to study." I say, backing into the corner of my room out of fear.

"Get you ass in it- uh d-living room and c-clean it!" He slurs again, knocking into my dresser.

"Okay, okay." I mumble, pushing past him. Just as I step past him he grabs my arm, firmly. I swallow back and close my eyes.

"Father, I am going to clean for you." I whisper, my voice cracking as he grips my arm harder. Just then he slams me onto the floor as he falls ontop of me. I try to crawl out from under him but it's no use. I push him off of my and run towards the door. Just as I fumble with the door knob, trying to escape he throws his bottle at my side, knocking my small figure to the floor. I wince in pain as the glass cuts my side, blood now freely pouring from my wound. I scramble to my feet and run out of the door, holding my bloody side with my small hands as tears stream down my cheeks.

I climb the tree next to Finnick's window to his Victors home. I climb, using the last ounce of strength left of me. I knock on his window, my body shaking like a leaf. He slides the window open and scratches his head at the sight of me. I blush instantly when I notice his only article of clothing is underwear.

"Annie, what are you doing here?" He asks, helping me in. I swallow and pull up my shirt as I fall, weakly onto his bed. He gasps and runs to my side, holding me with his strong, muscular arms.

"What happened? Who did this to you!?" He shouts in a whisper, his green orbs making me melt into him.

"My f-father... drunk... and his b-bottle thing-gy." I stumble out, my voice cracking. He grabs a first aid kit from the bathroom and works on me. He bandages up my side, holding my hand softly as he works.

"T-thank you, Finn." I say with a weak smile. He picks me up in his arms and lays me down in his giant bed, and lays down next to me.

"You're staying here for the night. I won't let that man near you again." He says seriously, with concern evident in his voice and his eyes.

I cuddle up next to him, liking the way his body is warm against my cold one. He wraps his protective arms around my small, harmed body. He kisses my head as he pulls me into him, me face nuzzled in his chest.

"I love you, Annie. I won't let him hurt you ever again." He says, looking at me after a long silence. I look up at him and meet his gaze through the darkness.

I reach up as bravery fills my heart. Though I am weak, my heart fills with strength and lust for the man in front of me. I gently kiss his soft lips with my own and in this moment, it's just me and the man I love.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Love Story by the Sea**

_A/N: A quick note: Thank you to my readers! Please leave me a review so I can hear your thoughts on my story. All along this whole story has been in Annie's POV. Well, today I am giving you this story in Finnick's POV. I'm sorry I had to speed up the chapters and always skip years at a time, but I've been requested to hurry up to the "good stuff." Please excuse my mistakes, I am not very good at writing or spelling but I try my best. xoxo~Bekylou4jc_

**Finnick Odair's POV:**

I wake up in my huge bed in Victors Village. I hate living here because it reminds me of the games I had to win to live here. I stretch my arms and open my eyes and see a small figure curled up beside me. I gasp in surprise then remember what happened last night. Annie's father, whom I never really liked, beat her. He was drunk again. Thinking about her father makes anger rise up inside me but I swallow it back at the sight of Annie sleeping.

Her hair drapes around her and her eyelashes tickle her skin under them. Her perfect lips are curled slightly, sending a shiver down my spine. She looks so gorgeous, just like the day I met her. I didn't fall in love with her right away. It took a long time for me to actually realize what was in front of me. She was so small, so young, so perfect that I never really thought about loving her.

But I do. And I didn't realize it soon enough. But ever since my games, things has been different for me and soon for her too. I can remember how President Snow called me in to the Capitol for the first time. It was the most frighting experience for me.

_"Mr. Finnick Odair. Lovely seeing you here." President Snow says with his chilling voice._

_"President Coriolanus Snow, fancy seeing you here as well." I reply in my most cheerful, yet seductive voice(as Mags called it) I can muster._

_"So how is it being a Victor? I'm sure you have all the ladies at your feet." He says, as he fixes the rose that sits in his jacket pocket._

_"I'm not much for the ladies. There is only one girl for me." I say boldly, and regret it from that moment on._

_"I see." He says after a long uncomfortable silence. "Well, we'll have to change that, won't we?"_

_"What do you mean?" I ask in surprise. _

_"I have a proposal for you. You will be sold to Captiol women for money, since you are very handsome, all the ladies love you. What do you say?" He asks._

_"I will not do that." I say, shaking my head and crossing my arms over my body. _

_"Fine. I can't make you do anything, but your family and closest friends will be harmed. After all, I do control you now." He says, with a small smile dancing upon his lips._

_"I'll do it. Just, promise me something." I blurt out, standing from my seat. He looks at me expectantly so I continue, "You have to leave Annie alone."_

And he did. He never touched Annie for any reason, due to my commitment. But recently, since Annie knows about my secret, I told Snow no. That I wouldn't just go and do whatever he pleased. Since he had promised me he wouldn't harm Annie I thought I would be fine, but I wasn't. And that is why I need to protect Annie and prepare her for today. Today is the last day I'll be able to hold her in my arms.

_"Finnick Odair. I believe you have denied the request of several ladies this weekend." President Snow says, sending a chill of fear down my spine._

_"Yes I have sir. I want to spend more time with my father." I lie._

_"Lying isn't going to help the situation, Odair. You see, when you made that commitment, so did I. To keep your "Annie" safe. And indeed I have. But since you have denied my request, and since you have not met up with your commitment, I indeed no longer have to keep your "Annie" safe. Follow me." He says, standing and walking to the door and out of it. I follow him in worry, but I hide my fear behind the usual smirk. _

_We walk into a big white room with a single reaping bowl placed on a stool in the middle. _

_"Take out a paper and read the name to me." He commands, crossing his arms over his chest. I exhale and slip my hand inside, pulling out a single piece of reaping paper. I unfold it and gasp at the sight I see. _

_"Annie Odair." I say, my voice shaking. "We're not married! She isn't an Odair! She can't! This can't be true! She can't be picked! I'll do anything!" I beg, but it's no use._

_"Finnick Odair, I believe we had a promise. You however, did not keep that promise like I have, so I am breaking it. There is nothing you can do. Pick up another." He says, smirking._

_I pull out several more names but all I see is "Annie Odair" on every paper. _

I came home three days ago from that meeting with the President of Panem. I still fight back the urge to cry. I hate the Capitol and everything it stands for. Nightmares haunt me every time I close my eyes. Annie will be chosen because of me. I denied the Capitol, thinking I had the power of myself. Thinking that the Capitol would give exceptions to the famous, Finnick Odair. But that isn't how the Capitol works. They do not give exceptions. They own you from the moment you're born into Panem until the day you die.

I love Annie, I do. With all my heart and everything in me. I can't even express my love for her. I hate it every time I have to please Capitol women. I feel like shit every time I leave the Capitol. Guilt. Worry. Fear. But I never let it show. The smirk that always dances upon my "perfect" lips never seems to tell the true story of the broken, Finnick Odair. I am a piece in the Capitol's games. Not just the Hunger Games, but every day life.

In my games it wasn't hard to win. I had the strength, the ego, the sponsors, everything. I was the most famous tribute known to District 4. Mags, my mentor didn't have to mentor me at all because I knew how I was to approach the games. When it was down to the last person, that was hard. It was a small girl. Maybe thirteen or twelve. I had to kill her to come home to Annie. But those nightmares never leave my side either. She had a family, she had a life, she had hope of living through the games and I killed her. I stabbed my trident right through her heart. I killed a small girl, and I will never forget that day. That horrible day that I became a Victor.

I see Annie now, sleeping. She is so peaceful, so pure, so holy. So full of life and love. She can't die in the games. I will do everything in my power to bring her back home to me. She doesn't know it's my fault she will be reaped. Nor will she ever know. But I have to keep loving her, keep protecting her, keep her safe from the nightmares that will soon haunt her sleep. I have to be there for her no matter what. Through everything, I will be there to love and protect her.

Her blue eyes flutter open to meet mine and I smile down at her to remind her of my love for her.

"Morning sleepy head." I say and plant a kiss to her temple.

"Finnick, I have to get home and get ready for the reaping." She says in a panic.

"No, Annie. It's fine. My father went to your house this morning and packed a few things. I will not let you go back there." I say, with a gentle smile.

"You have clothes for me? And all my stuff?" She asks confused.

"Yes, but for now you just need to get dressed and ready because we'll be late for the reaping." I say sitting up.

"But Finnick, it doesn't start for another hour." She says, puzzled.

"I know but I have to take you to the beach before we go." I say which brings me a smile from her.

After the long walk to the beach and spending time with Annie, we walk hand in hand to the reaping. She checks in and walks over to her age group. I swallow and make my way on stage to sit in the back. The Capitol lady waltz on stage in her fifteen inch heels and dances around with a smile.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome District 4! It's an honor to be here! Here we have a very special film from the Capitol!" She sings into the microphone. I look at Annie and she is staring straight forward, emotionless. Once the annoying video is over she smiles and begins her usual speech.

"Welcome to the reaping for the 70th Annual Hunger Games. The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 4 in the 70th Annual Hunger Games! Now, as usual. Ladies first!" She cheers and I flash Annie my usual smirk, but with concern evident in my eyes. She looks at me and shakes her head. I swallow and nod, mouthing, "I'm sorry."

"Annie Cresta!"

The crowd gasps as Annie makes her way onto the stage. She stands boldly, though her legs are shaking below her. She stays emotionless as the crowd claps when the escort commands them to.

"Now for the boys." She says happily. She scurries over to the reaping bowl and picks out a small folded paper with a young mans life sentence.

"Mike Hoffman!" She sings into the microphone and I shake my head. Mike is Annie's best friend from school. She will be faced to kill her best friend. Or she will watch him die.

"Happy Hunger Games, AND may the odds be EVER in your favor." She winks to the crowd and brings the tributes back stage, into the justice building. I wink and smirk to the crowd and cameras before following them inside.

"Let me in. I'm a victor! I can see whoever I want!" I yell to the peacekeepers, keeping me from seeing Annie.

"Fine. Three minutes." He says, pushing me into the room that holds Annie.

"Annie." I say and run to her, dropping to my knees.

"Finnick." She breathes, fear evident in her eyes. Her lip shivers and her hands are shaking. She is sitting otherwise she would've fallen over, if I know her well enough.

"Annie I'm so sorry, I will do everything in my power to bring you home to me. Trust me." I say, cupping her face in my hands. "Do you trust me?"

"With my whole life." She whispers. Her whole body starts to shake and tears start freely falling down her perfect cheeks.

"I love you, Annie." I whisper and plant a warm kiss to her cold, shivering lips.

"I love you too, Finnick." She says simply, the fear not leaving her eyes. I hug her and give her another kiss, but this one lasts longer. It doesn't seem to end until they pull me from the room.

"I'll see you soon, Annie!" I shout as the two doors close in front of me.

I will get Annie out of here.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Love Story by the Sea**

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I am a busy bee. Hope you like the chapter, please don't forget to review. It makes my day. Sorry for any mis-spells. It's late and I'm too tired to re-read. XD Have a great night guys! Tell me if you notice the song lyrics mentioned below! :)_

_ALSO: If you recognize the lyrics ahead, YOU ARE AWESOME._

**Finnick Odair's POV:**

Love is a ruthless game unless you play it good and right. No matter how you take love, or react to it, it always leaves a scar, a mark, a burn, or a tear. My heart felt as if it broke in half when Annie was reaped and shipped off onto a train to possibly die. The worse part is, I have to be here with her and watch her struggle, watch her fight, watch her emotions get played with. My was heart broken and torn, even before the games has started.

I board the train along with Mags, in a comfortable silence. Mags is the kind of person who knows exactly how you feel and will be completely quiet to let you have your silence. She knows me too well as she was my mentor, so I silently thank her for not bringing up anything personal. Us mentors never speak "personal" anywhere outside of our homes. We are private people, we hurt inside. Not letting the public get a first glance.

Once I am on the train I whisper to Mags in her good ear, "I'll be in my room until dinner," then I walk off like nothing. I keep the usual smirk plastered on my face although I am dying to be myself again. The memories of me and Annie flood my mind once my head hits the pillow. When I held her last night after her father beat her, her and me on the beach; I remember it all too well.

It's like ever since I won my games my whole life has been different daily. I never know the outcome before things happen. Nothing is ever simple or easy; the only thing that is simple and easy is Annie. It's like I know her like the back of my head. I know everything about her and I love everything about her. Every flaw, mistake, giggle, smile, tear, frown, laugh, everything. I just love her, even though my life is a roller coaster that seems to never end.

Being Finnick Odair isn't a luxary, it's a horror. I hate being me and the only thing keeping me on this planet is Annie and the promise I made to my mother when I was little. She told me to grow up and take care of girls like her. To be a hero, respectful, and be an honor to my father. She died with these last words, "Forever Finny, I'll be with you Forever." Ever since she spoke those words, they were inscripted on my heart. I will never forget them.

My mind snaps back into reality once I wake up to an avox tapping at my door. I get up and scratch my head. I look around and decide to get up now. I don't bother to put on a shirt; my shorts will do fine. After all, I am _the _Finnick Odair.

I slide into my chair across from Mags and look at the people sitting at the table. Two tributes, two sad kids who will turn into a killing machine or a piece of Capitol junk. Like me. I sigh and smile to the table.

"Who wants a sugar cube?" I ask to everyone as I pull one from the jar in front of me. I have a strange obsession for sugar cubes.

"No one does, Finnick. Let's just eat." Mags says nicely, looking at Annie who seems to be barely holding herself together.

I simply nod and start filling my plate with food because of how empty I feel. Not just because I haven't eaten, but because of just everything. Annie sits silently, munching on a piece of cheesy bread that the Captiol makes horribly. Not that I could complain. I try to focus on the food in front of me when Mike tries to start conversation.

"So, what are the plans?" He says after clearing his throat because it's so dry. I look over to him and shrug.

"Eat, sleep, more eat, than we get to the Captiol and train, and eat..." I trail off, trying to lighten the mood.

"Finnick!" Mags snaps.

"We train once we get to the Capitol and all that." I say and lightly pat his shoulder which seems tense at my touch.

"Okay," He murmurs, stuffing food into his mouth, looking down. I ignore the glare from Mags and try to finnish my food. Annie stands up and nods to Mags.

"I'll b-be in my room, i-if anyone n-needs me." She barely whispers, her voice cracking. Mags nods nicely and smiles to her while Mike says he's no longer hungry either and leaves for his room.

"Finnick," Mags sighs as she begins, "Trying to scare them off already? They're just worried, scared.."

"I know." I cut her off and grab some sugar cubes before going to my room. As I pass her I plant a kiss to her grey head and apologize.

Once back in my room I feel again, lonely and try to push back all my emotions. I decide to try to sleep but nightmares flood my mind as soon as my eyes close. I mumble useless words to myself, hating the nightmares that haunt the darkness around me. I walk around my room, pacing back and forth.

I decide to lay down again and read, but my mind wanders back to my games and the last tribute who was up against me. She was so scared, yet so brave. She stood proud and tall as I dug the trident through her heart. She died a fighter, a daughter, a sister, a lover perhaps. I killed her. I killed her only chance of life. I should be dead, not that young, brave soul.

Someone knocks at the door and I jump off my bed in slight surprise. Someone is at my door? I get up and open the door and see a small, frail, scared, little girl. Annie Cresta. She wraps her strong, yet small arms around my waist and pulls her face in my chest once she sees me.

"Finnick," she breathes in reliefe which brings a small smile to my lips as I close the door. "I can't sleep."

"I'll protect you, my little Annie."


	10. Chapter 10

**A Love Story by the Sea**

_A/N: Not much to say, besides thank you to all my followers/readers/reviewers! It puts a smile to my face when I recieve a review. :)_

_ENJOY!_

**Annie Cresta's POV:**

Crumbling, falling, slipping, hurting; broken. I am all these things as I lay here on the train being shipped to be slaughtered. The only person who comes to mind is Finnick. The only person there for me, the only true friend, the only guy who has ever fallen in love with me. It hurts to see him to happy, smiling, and care free. But I know him too well and know it's just an act he has to put on daily. I, however, am not a good actress and can not portray the look of happiness for the life of me.

A small sigh of relief escapes my lips when Finnick pulls me into his arms and onto his bed when I came to his room on the train. I feel so safe in his arms. I feel like the rest of the world can do anything but I'll be alright because his arms are securely wrapped around my body. He whispers comforting words in my ear because he can see right through me and knows how scared I really am. I don't care if I ever come home to my evil father or horrible mother, all I care is about coming home to Finnick. I love him so much and I've always thought about living with him forever. Getting married, having kids, having our own life, our own house, our own bond that can not be broken by the Captiol like everyone else in the goddamned country of Panem. I hate having to think about the fact that these minutes may be my last. Sure I have another week in the Captiol, but these moments are the only moments where I will really live. I can't hold in my tears any longer, I can't let myself be captive by an act. I let my tears fall, I let my chest heave, and my body shake in fear. Even though Finnick holds me firmly in his arms, I still need to cry on someone. I need to cry.

"You can cry, I know you've been holding it in for so long." He then whispers in my ear which sends a slight shiver down my spine.

"Finn, I-I want to go run away, with y-you, and n-never worry a-again.." I cry into his shoulder as his big hands run gently through my hair.

"Annie, I can't tell you it's okay, because we both know it's not, but I can tell you I won't leave your side and I'll love you until we find the end of the Earth." He says gently, his hot breathe tickling my skin.

"There is no end to Earth." I say back.

"Exactly."

He then reaches down and kisses me like I've never been kissed before. It's filled with fire and passion instead of love and compassion. I get a strange feeling of desire and want in the pit of my stomach and my eyes darken with lust to match his. Our kisses become short since our breath is quickening. Just then fear grabs me once he starts to pull down my jeans.

"Finn!" I whisper in a shout, afraid.

"Annie, just trust me." He breathes, hovering over me with a small smile. My stomach fills with butterflies as he stares down at me. I am aware of the upcoming events but at these words, fear runs away. I nod slightly and then he kisses me more.

The next morning I awake in a bliss that is unbelievable. I smile to myself until I remember where I am. The Captiol train. I sigh and turn in Finnick's arms to face him. I take a moment to capture the look on his beautiful, perfect face. His hair is messily surrounding his tan skin while his lips are parted slightly as he sleeps. His face is relaxed and his eyebrows are raised slightly. He looks so young, so child like, it makes me smile. He then murmurs in his sleep random words I can not make out them so I just giggle. He opens his eyes and blinks a few times and then chuckles when he sees me giggling.

"Whats so funny, Cresta?" He asks with a bit of annoyance in his voice but his smile gives his mood away.

"You look so adorable when you sleep," I reply shyly. I just admitted to be watching him sleep.

"Do I?" He questions, raising an eye brow at me and I nod in return. "Well you should know you look the same. And even more beautiful in the morning." He says, casually with a wink.

I giggle and roll my eyes at him, as he just smiles. I then gather my clothes and slide into them as he does the same.

I then escape to my room to change for the day. I can honestly say I feel a lot better since I was wrapped in his arms. Before I leave my room to breakfast an avox comes and collects my old clothing and brings me a change of clothes. I have blue jeans with a light green tanktop to match my color eyes. I smile to myself in the mirror because I feel happy for once. Maybe I will win the games and make it back to Finnick.

"Good morning Annie." Mags smiles at me. I really love her company. Though she is quiet, she is very nice and very brave. I have a lot of respect for her.

"Morning Mags." I say quietly and smile softly to her. I slide in my seat and start filling my plate with different foods that I've never seen. I decide on waffles, whipped cream with strawberries and some bacon. I never really had bacon because all my parents could afford was fish. It takes delicious and practically melts on my tongue, just as the waffles.

Once breakfast is over, Mags tells me we will arrive in the Capitol today and will be escorted to my stylist. Then he will prepare me for the tributes parade. After that I will spend a few days training with the other tributes, then I will train with Mags, Finnick and maybe Mike. Then I will be aired live throughout Panem on my interview with Cesar Flickerman.

I silently wish it will be just as easy as it sounds but my mind tells me it's not. Mike seems very worried for something; dying possibly. Just like any of us. But I think it's more me and him. I know he's had a crush on me, we've been friends for awhile, but I think he is planning something I'm not expecting. Whatever it is I can't worry about. I need to worry about myself this time. Finnick leaves to his room as well as Mike and it's just me and Mags.

"Fill up my tea please," Mags tells the avox nicely, who just then does what she is told. "Come sit over here with me dear."

I settle on the couch next to her as she smiles at me.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I ask, feeling a bit nervous.

"Yes, I wanted to talk about how you want to approach the games. Like a plan.." She explains to me and I nod for her to continue, "Well, I want you to be calm, cool, and collective. I want you to be shy, but I want you to take in all information you can during training. Find out who is with who. Go with the flow. Try everything but if you're good at something, most certainly don't show it.." She pauses as she starts coughing and hitting her chest to stop. Once she is done she apologizes and I think about what she just said.

"So, just be myself? Be quiet and observing, deadly but frail, and calm but worried and scared on the inside? That's me but I've never really been good with weapons.." I trail off, slightly embarrassed.

"Then learn all about survival. Plants, animals, water, things like that." She says, nodding as she takes a sip from her tea.

"I can do that." I nod.

"Okay, so Mike has offered to be like a body guard to you." She then adds.

"A body guard? Why would he want- I don't- but.." I say, utterly confused. Why would Mike be my protector?

"He really likes you. As a friend of course, and he knows you love Finnick so he is doing all he can to bring you back to him. To win." She explains further.

"But, why?" I ask.

"He wants to protect you."

The next day I awake from nightmares all night. I didn't have the courage to go to Finnick like I did the night before. I felt as if I was just showing how weak I am; but I want him to think I'm strong. I get up and powder my face with a little makeup from my room to help cover the bags that formed underneath my eyes. I get up and shower in the fancy shower. All the buttons and settings confuse me so I end up taking a cold shower with coconut smelling shampoo. I rinse out my hair and grab a robe since my body is shaking from the cold water. I get dressed and decide to walk around the train.

I round the corner and suddenly bump into someone.


	11. Chapter 11

**A Love Story by the Sea**

_A/N: Sorry for the horrible wait. I have been really busy lately. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

I round the corner and bump into someone.

"Sorry!" I apologize and look up to see Mike.

"It's okay," He says and continues walking towards his room. I look back and see he is very upset and I can't seem to understand why.

I walk around the train, looking through windows, looking at artwork and quotes that are on the wall. I walk in front of a mirror and below it reads, 'A Strong Tribute of Panem'. I roll my eyes and continue walking until I reach Mags who is drinking tea and Finnick is beside her. I can only see their backs so I listen in.

"Want a sugar cube?" He asks seductively.

"Cut the act hot stuff, not in the mood." She says in her old voice.

"What's bugging you, Mags?" He asks her.

"Don't know what I'm gonna do with Mike. He wants to protect Annie but I don't have a game plan for him." She says sadly.

"Put him with the careers to steer him away from her." He says, smiling.

"Thanks Finn, you always have pretty good ideas." She says thoughtfully and kisses his chin before standing and leaving.

The train stops and Mags comes into my room a few hours later.

"Alright, let's get out of here." She says with a smile. We all exit the train and I feel eyes on me as we walk into our hotel type thing. All the Capitol citizens are going crazy over Finnick but I can't help but feel like someone is watching me. I turn around and see Finnick flashing his pearly white teeth and flexing his muscles to the ladies. I roll my eyes and continue to follow Mags.

My stylist takes me into a room and a bunch of people start working on me. Waxing me, trimming my hair, washing me, scrubbing the "salty" smell off of me. Then a nice young man walks into the room. He looks about Finnick's age, maybe older.

"Annie Cresta, great to finally meet you." He says with his red lipped smile. He is very tall, skinny, with raven black hair and gold lettering all over his neck and arms. His eyes are gold and his lips are tattooed red.

"Nice to meet you too." I say gently.

"I am Bema, your stylist and I am here to dress you for the tributes parade. Now a few years ago we did a fishing net outfit and tonight, we are doing something very similar. You will be dressed in a long light blue silk dress with fishing nets cascading around you. You will have a star fish in your hair and your makeup will me done naturally." He says and I smile.

"It must be a beautiful outfit." I say.

"For a gorgeous girl." He adds.

Once they all are finished roaming around my body, making sure I'm extra ready for my outfit, Bema comes in a smiles. He then grabs my dress and helps me into it. He finishes his work, along with helping me into my high heels that I can not stand. I walk swiftly into the mirror on the wall and smile. I look gorgeous.

I step onto my chariot and Mike stands next to me. He has the same colored top and khaki pants. His vest is made of net and he has a sea shell pinned to his shirt. Then the parade starts. Our chariots go fourth and our District name gets called several times. I get whistles and hollars and I can't help but to feel happy. The games are horrible, but at least I can look nice for the cameras once.

President Snow gives a speech and I can't help but feel scared at the sight of him. I swallow as Mike takes my hand, seeing my discomfort. Our chariots are wheeled back and I step off. Finnick comes to my side and whispers in my ear.

"You look gorgeous and you did great." He smiles and all of us walk back to our room. I change into normal clothes and fall fast asleep.

The next day an avox knocks on my door to wake me up. She puts my training clothes at the end of the bed and I get up and change. I pull my hair back in a bun and tie on my boots.

"And then they said that blue was her color! Her eyes shined!" Our escort chirps as Mags, Finnick and Mike eat their breakfast. I step into the room and our escort, I think her name is Dazzle, smiles at me.

"Oh darling! You looked absolutely marvelous last night! Everyone is talking about how your dress looked like water!" Dazzle exclaims.

"Water?" I ask in confusion.

"Yes, your dress! When the chariots went by your dress sparkled and looked like water! It was amazing!" She says. I shrug.

After breakfast Finnick tells me to stick with the plan. Don't show too many skills, just try to act helpless. Learn survival skills. Me and Mike walk in together and almost all the tributes turn around and stare at us. They all look mad.

I walk over to the fire place and quickly learn how to make a fire. Then I learn what plants can kill you and what plants are good. I learn a bunch of survival skills. I also listen in to the talk of the other tributes. They scare me to death- especially the careers. They are big, tall, buff, and fight viciously. I try to stay calm but the one from District One keeps eyeing me. He smirks once he notices me flinch. His eyes are piercing black, horribly frighting.

I grab a bow, which seems just a little too big for me and I aim at the targets, following the instructors orders. I let go and the arrow goes flying and lands right above the head of the target. I smile softly to myself- progress.

After a long day of training, I come back into my room and change into pajamas. I decide to walk around the hotel a bit before going to sleep. Several avox's come to me to see if I need anything. I feel really bad for them. How awful would it be to not talk. I spin around a bit, looking up at the ceiling. I wish I could see stars and climb out on the roof like I used to at home.

Finnick then suddenly walks into the room and laughs at me. I roll my eyes and we talk for a minute before he decides to take me to the roof. We ride the elevator, then climb some stairs. He opens a hatch to the roof and climbs out first, taking my hand and pulling me up with him onto the roof.

"I wish I could go back and fix some things you know?" He then says, looking out at the city.

"I wouldn't because everything is perfect. It just all happens for a reason." I say back, looking out like he is.

"Is this perfect?" He then asks.

"It is only because I have you." I say, and our eyes meet. He leans over and kisses me ever so gently I barely felt it but it was enough.

"Annie," He takes my hand in his, standing. "I promise to get you out alive, and when we come back home together- promise me something?"

"Anything." I whisper, words barely finding my lips. This moment is so incredible, words can not describe my feelings.

"Marry me?"

* * *

LINK FOR DRESS IN PROFILE!

**_A/N: Sorry for the horrible wait!_**

**_-Please check out my friends story. Her author name is Broken-Beautiful-Love. ALSO check out starrygirlb, her Gadge fanfics are amazing! YOU HAVE TO READ THEM! :) _**

**_Thanks for reading, please review! I will try to update ASAP! xox!~bekylou4jc_**


	12. Chapter 12

**THIS IS JUST AN UPDATE**

_**Hey guys! So so so so so sorry for the terrible wait! I am so lost in my own life and stories that I found myself debating whether to continue or not? I think I'm going to start over with a new Finnick/Annie story. Less complicated and easier to read. I just don't like where this story is going so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE comment with your opinions!**_

Should I continue this or start fresh?

Thanks and please check out my good friend Broken-Beautiful-Love she has amazing stories! 

_**Xoxo ~Bekylou4jc**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A Love Story by the Sea**

**Chapter 12**

_A/N: As you can see I am continuing the story. Thanks for the lovely reviews, this chapter is dedicated to the Finnick Capitol poster that is being shown today!  
YAY for Catching Fire! xox~Bekylou4jc_

* * *

"_Marry me?"_

Finnick's voice echos through the empty, quiet air. My heart is pounding hard in my chest as I stare at this gorgeous boy, my eyes glistening with tears.

"M-marry you?" I ask shyly, biting my lip. He nods and waits for a reply so I continue, "Finnick, I'm not going to make it out alive. I don't want to break your heart." I say quietly, almost so quiet I can barely hear myself. But the wind around us carries my words to him, making him frown and pull me into his strong arms.

"Annie, you're stronger than they are. You are. And I believe in you, even if you don't. I know you'll make it out, I just know it." He says strongly, his voice strong and powering also gentle and sweet. I pull away and look at him and nod.

"I can't promise marriage, but I know I will want to when the time is right." He frowns even more at my words.

"So that's a no?" He asks sheepily, backing away.

"No, Finnick I-" He cuts me off, waving his hand, looking down.

"It's okay, Annie I'm used to rejection." He said quietly, rushing away and down the stairs back to our suite. I swallowed hard and slid down the roof wall, knees to my chest. I ruin everything.

I wake up the next morning in my bed though I have no memory of it. Today is another day of training and I am not looking forward to it. Once I'm dressed, I've eaten and I'm all ready, Mags brings me to the training center.

I walk straight to the knives station, hoping to have some sorce of hand-to-hand combat if I need it. The girl from District Two comes in line behind me, snickering.

"Well isn't it Annie Cresta? Weak swimmer from 4. What's your plan? Go find some water and swim around until you win?" She laughs, a few more tributes joining in her teasing. I ignore her, staring at the targets in front of me.

"You can't do it!"

"You're just _weak,"_ A male's voice echos. I swallow and toss the knife, completely missing on purpose. In knew I could hit the target if I tried, since I was so focussed but I couldn't show my skills.

The whole training center echoed in laughter, even from Mike came a chuckle. Tears were brimming in my eyes and I wiped one away before anyone could notcie. I learned more about plants, and I shot a few arrows but the bow was just too big for me. My arms were strong though, so I hit the target hard.

I climb into bed and have an endless night of nightmares.

The interviews are here before I even know it. I spin in my short, sparkling blue dress. As I spin the dress melts into this water like material, making it look just like the ocean on a rainy day. Something so dazzling and new, I wouldn't be missed.

"The girl under water." Bema smiled at me, fixing the sea shell that clipped my curly hair back. He kissed my cheek, "Better go now. Show the audience yourself, Annie. Be _you._"

"Please welcome, Annie Cresta!" Lusila the interviewer shouted, his voice ringing through the air.

I smiled and came out, walking carefully. I sat down in my seat and the crowd grew quiet. _"Be you."_ Bema's voice was ringing in my ears and I tried to hold myself together.

"So, Annie, how are you feeling tonight?" He asked nicely, smirking to the crowd.

"I feel absolutely beautiful, Lusila. And if you ask me I think I have a chance at this." I said with a small, warming smile.

"And why's that?" He asked, wiggling eyebrows.

"Shhhh," I put my finger to my red lips, "It's a secret." I whispered, though the whole crowd could hear me. They all applauded and cheered, making me smile.

"Well then, we can't spoil the games can we?" He asked and I nodded, trying to show happiness. He then nodded, "And you do look beautiful, show us your dress!" He smiled. I stood up and walked to the edge of the stage, raising my chin high, looking straight into the cameras.

With a twist of my foot I was spinning around and the crowd cheered louder than I ever heard before. Flashses of cameras capitivated my dress, only making it sparkle more. I bowed slightly and sat back down, grinning.

"That was marvelous! Congrats!" He smirked, then grabbed my hand, "So, Miss Cresta, was there a special boy back home?" He wiggled his eyebrows. I sighed heavily and shook my head.

"I don't know what you call special. Everyone is." I said, trying to cover up my earlier hesitation. "I mean, sure there are several handsome lads out there but there is only _one _for me." I said with a light smile and a wink to the camera.

"Oustanding! I wish you the best of luck! Panem, Annie Cresta!" He raised my hand over my head, my blue eyes blinking at the flashes. My heavy eyelashes tickling my cheeks as I smiled and walked away, trying not to trip in the rediculous heels.

A knock at my door startles me. I slid from my dress and change into a pair of sweats and a green t shirt. I opened the door surprised to see someone.

"Annie, can we talk?" Finnick asked.

"Why?" I say with hesitation, knowing he is upset with me.

"It's your last night, please." He said, frowning. I nodded and he kissed my cheek, "You did a wonderful job. I already have people asking me about you for sponsership. Keep it up okay? I-I love you." He said quickly then left, almost as quickly as he came.

59, 58, 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50...

_Gotta run. I need to find water, a backpack, and some tree to stay the night in. I swallowed hard as my blue eyes peered around the forest arena around me. I looked up to the sky and saw it was orange. An eerie, blood orange. That wasn't good. _

_10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._

_The cannon fires already, five tributes dead within an instant. I grab a blue backpack and trip, falling into Finnick's arms. He grins and grabs a knife, stabbing me right through the heart. _

I wake up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I look over to the clock and see it is indeed, the day of the games.


	14. Chapter 14

**A Love Story by the Sea**

**Chapter 12**

_A/N: Sorry for the last chapter, I had to delete it. I got some bad responses. My idea was to make Annie's games sort of like Katniss', so that later in my story they could have something more in common. Non of my readers seemed to like that idea, so I am re-writing her first days in the games. Enjoy ~_

* * *

I awake to horrible, vivid nightmares. Mostly of Finnick dying. This is strange, weird. Waking up knowing you're going to die. I feel like I should have some hope, but I feel empty. Helpless.

I scramble to my feet and tug on a robe. Today is the day of the games. I sit by myself at the breakfast table, no one except our escort was willing to eat. I could hear Finnick's broken heart beating in my ears, I rejected him and he doesn't want to see me.

After my short breakfast I dress in the clothes that were delivered by an avox.

Mags walks me to the hovercraft, kissing my cheek and assuring me, wishing me luck. I wish I had a strategy. Just be weak? They won't buy that gig for long.

I feel heat rise to my cheeks after they entered the tracker in my arm. I think I screamed because all the other tributes are laughing. All except a quiet, tall boy to my far right.

Bema's arms are around me and he holds me close for a moment. "You'll be alright. I know it." His deep voice rings in my ear. I pull away and nod to him as he helps me button my blue jacket.

"Thanks." My small voice echos in the metal-walled room. My feet carry me to the tube, and once I enter, it shuts and every sound is blocked out except my breathing.

It rises and everything is white for long moments. I can almost hear the sea back from home, feel Fininck's lips pressed to my cheek. The comfort of my friends. The training. Me and Finnick growing up. Death. Love. Fighting for something that doesn't come easily. Hope. It's gone when the time goes off.

I run as quickly as I can towards the Cornucopia. I need a weapon. I need food. I will not survive the games if I don't have something. The district 2 finds me and pins me to the ground, her weaponless.

"I will crush you four!" She screams and her fists meets my jaw. I scream in pain and kick her in the stomach, which she wasn't expecting. She rolls off of me, groaning. I hop to my feet, grabbing a backpack, three knifes and a mini sword like thing.

A knife hurdles towards me and cuts my arm. I wince and start running towards the forest, feeling the metal, salty taste of my own blood.

Before I reach the forest line, I hear a piercing scream that makes me freeze. I turn around and see Mike, on the floor, blood everywhere. I can feel my heartbeat in my ears when I realize his head isn't attached.

I wake up my back pressed against a tree, my backpack in my lap, sword in hand. I scramble to my feet, trying to figure out what happened. But all I see is Mike, headless. I start to scream and shake when I'm pinned to the tree, my mouth covered. I don't know which district the boy is from, but he's older than me, and much stronger than me.

"Shut up, four. They'll know our location by your screams."

I force myself to calm down, trying to sort my mind, but I can't. I cover my own mouth and slide down the tree, breathing heavily. Mike is gone. He's dead. His head..

The stranger explains to me who's dead and alive. The district 2 girl is named Casey, and she's out to kill me for some reason. She hates me for being with Finnick, which I'm not. Finnick probably doesn't even love me anymore.

The boy's name is Marcus. He's from District 12. He's eighteen and strong, but he can't kill a soul. He knows he'll die, but he's trying to help me for now. he says it's his 'good dead' of his life. We eat together, in complete silence. I'm always shaking and I usually have to bite down on my jacket to keep me from screaming. My arm is bandaged thanks to the extra jacket Marcus somehow managed to find, and my jaw still hurts, but I'll get used to it.

The next day we encounter a smaller boy, who is dying. He had a large wound near his thigh, and cuts all over his face. It takes an extra act of bravery for me to end his life, him pleading.

I wake up in the middle of the night, the air starting to feel heavy and thick. I gasp for air when everything is suddenly hard to breathe. I start screaming, remembering the blood everywhere before I cover my mouth and try to calm down. Then a loud voice booms over above.

"Tributes, we hope you know how to swim."

The next thing I know, the arena is filling with water.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Love Story by the Sea**

**Chapter 13**

_A/N: Please review when you read my chapters? I know it's a lot to ask for, but it really helps me improve as a writer. I hope you enjoy this chapter and my last one. Any questions or suggestions on my story? PM me. Thanks a ton, I love you all. ~~_

* * *

I look beneath me, the green forest floor no longer green. Crystal blue water starts rising under me. I can hear screams all around me, but I don't move. I can see Mike's eyes rolled back, his head off, his bright red blood everywhere. It reminds me how I could have saved the boy who had a crush on me. I did absolutely nothing, and now he's gone.

I think I'm screaming but I'm underwater before I can think straight - somehow I know I'll never really think straight again.

I open my eyes, my mouth closed, not breathing through my nose like the usual. I look around, it's really dark under the water. I feel weightless. There's light above me, so I know it's already daylight. Or there's some sort of light bulb or light fixture above the arena to keep us from being completely helpless. I start to swim, needing air. I kick my feet like I'm in a swim race back at home. Once I reach the surface, I suck in air, using my legs and arms to keep me from sinking. But the air is thick, dull. It's like breathing in smoke.

"Someone?" I call weakly, my throat feeling like someone is forcing me to choke on nails. I gasp in another, hard, short, painful breath as I duck under water again. I start swimming for a way out. Everything was too much to think all at once, and I know I'll either die soon enough or go too crazy for me to keep breathing.

Both endings equal death - which right now does not sound so bad.

I kick and scream underwater, things filling my head, voices telling me to do different things, the water feeling thicker too. I peel off my clothes, leaving myself in my bra and underwear. Now that I'm lighter maybe things will be better. Somehow I need to find a way out of this mess. I know I won't last long.

What these gamemakers are doing is horrible. You either swim or die. And the air you need to survive, is as thick as heavy smoke. You breathe, you die. You swim, you die. They can't throw me, any bone here?

I kick again, going to the surface. Another short, sharp breath. Suddenly, a huge wave crashes over me, and I'm tumbling through water, eyes and mouth glued shut.

How am I going to survive this?

I feel weak, like if I move my arms they'll fall off, if I breath my throat will collapse. I close my eyes, cover my mouth and start wishing the best for my family, and few friends.

I'd give a letter to my mother if I could. Apologizing for everything I ever said to her to make her mad. I'd cry with my father, holding him and telling him how I'm sorry I messed up, and sorry I let him down. I'm weak and he now knows it. Everyone back home now knows I'm weak, they also know how skinny I am and how flat my chest really is.

Life seems to get harder each day. Every breath is another problem, but also a new beginning. Every day you live will someday be your past, and you have to live life to the fullest. Sometimes I think that love is make believe as well as the other things we count on to make things better.

I'd give Finnick a long goodbye kiss. It's like going to sleep, a long sleep. I hope I'll at least have good dreams.

I say my last goodbyes as I give up. I feel my body go limp, me not doing anything. I slow start sinking to the bottom of the arena and I can feel the water filling my lungs.

It's weird actually seeing your life flash before your eyes. The bad things you did, the good things, the nice memories, the sad ones, seeing the people's faces that were closest to you, seeing the things you could've done to save people. Finnick's face is the last thing I remember before everything turns black.

* * *

~~~O~~~

My eyes flutter open and a bright light blinds me for several moments. I lift my arm slowly to cover my eyes. My arm aches but it feels better than my burning throat, heavy chest and clouded mind.

I hear a strangers voice, but it's hard to make out. I can hear the gushing water and the sound a knife makes when it cuts through skin. My throat is burning again, I'm screaming. I keep my eyes pressed shut, my hands covering my ears.

"Someone help! Save me! I'm drowning!" I scream as loud as I can. I start kicking my throbbing legs, thrashing around, blindly. "I can't swim! Help!" I scream louder.

"She's crazy," I hear loud and clear as everything is black again.

I wake up again, but this time everything isn't as painful. I sit up straight, opening my eyes. I'm in a large white room, lying on a hospital bed, the only other thing in the room is a table beside me with a cup of water and several wires attached from me to a beeping machine.

I look over to my right, my neck hurting when I do. I see a white door with no window or door knob. Whoever brought me here obviously doesn't want me to leave.

I'm sitting here and looking around for a few hours at the least until the door opens and a doctor in a white robe is standing there. I look at him blankly as he fixes his silver glasses, his old crinkly face hard to forget.

"Hello miss, I'm Doctor Clark, I'm here to help you okay?" His scruffy voice says, his eyes staring at mine.

"W-where.." I start to croak but my throat burns. "Where," I start again, "Am I?" I question, my voice in a whisper.

"You're in the Capitol dear, of course." He chuckles, very amused by my question and struggle.

"You won the games, miss."


	16. Chapter 16

**A Love Story by the Sea**

**Chapter 14**

_A/N: Thanks for your reviews, enjoy this chapter ~~_

* * *

Doctor Clark walks in, smiling again. It's not the friendly smile, it's the "I know something you don't" one, and it frightens me. I sit up and kick my feet over the bed to let them dangle. I have bruises all over my legs and arms. It's side effects from all the medicine needles they have been sticking in me. I feel like some sort of turkey or something, getting poked and prepared for death.

I'm not allowed visitors, only the nurses and doctors that 'take care of me'. Something is wrong with my head and the like to tease and test me.

"Good morning Miss Cresta. Any improvements on your nightmares?" He asks me like every morning. I shake my head in reply. "Well that's a shame. Time to get dressed. Today we're going to take you to your interviews. We believe you're ready to see Panem now."

"How long has it been?" I ask. My voice is still weak - I honestly think they've been burning my throat over time.

"You've been in this hospital room for two weeks now, under..." He taps his chin as he thinks, "Strict bed rest. As you know, you're not yourself anymore."

"I know." I whisper, looking down feeling small and ashamed. He sets a robe next to me, nodding for me to change in it before he gives me his same goodbye, his shoes clacking as he exits.

I sigh, pick up my rob and slowly stand, changing into it.

* * *

~~~O~~~

I force myself to smile at Bema, his eyes reassuring me. "Hello Annie, it's been awhile." He greets me, kissing the top of my head. I give him a small wave.

"Well, as the victor of the 70th annual Hunger Games, we must make you look dashing, shall we?" He asks me. My only answer is a small nod, things starting to feel fuzzy and weird.

Two hours later I wake up and look down, myself in a sea green and blue dress, flowing out from my hips. I slowly stand, realizing I'm in heels as well. With a twist of my foot, I'm spinning. I feel like a little girl in a dream - waiting for the dance with the prince.

"Give a huge round of applause for Annie Cresta!" Lusila welcomes me as I slowly walk onto the stage. I look around, the bright lights blinding, flashing everywhere. I blink a few times, trying to stay calm. 'Push the bad thoughts out, Annie. It'll help.' I can hear my sister say. Oh how I miss her so much. I take a seat next to Lusila, the tv host.

"Well Annie Cresta, it's great to see you again! How does it feel? To be the victor of the 70th games?" He asks me and the crowd cheers.

Suddenly, I swallow hard. It sounds like gushing water. I immediately cover my ears. "No, n-no, n-no." I stutter out, my mind feeling cloggy.

"Annie dear are you alright?"

I scream at the top of my lungs, jolting back in my seat. I can hear the crowd gasp, but gushing water and knife hitting skin sounds fill my ears. I close my eyes, thrashing around screaming before I curl up into a ball, crying, shaking and covering my ears._  
_

When I open my eyes, the bright lights are gone, there's no more gushing water and Finnick's sea green eyes are staring into mine.

"F-Finnick?" I ask shakily.

"Annie, it's me." He says gently, removing my hands from my ears, replacing the empty spaces of my fingers with his fingers.

I sigh and stare at him, blinking. "There's water, and M-Mike."

"No there isn't. You're safe with me." He leans closer and I swear my heart stops. "Trust me." He says, his voice calming and steady as always. I nod.

Finnick takes me down several halls, holding my hand and keeping me safe. Sixty-seven steps. Sixty-eight. Sixty-nine... I continue the counting pattern until we reach the cab outside. We both slide in and we are escorted to the train. He climbs in first, taking both my hands and helping me in. He never lets go of my hand.

We sit down in silence and I feel guilt rush over me.

"I won." I say simply in a whisper after the silence takes over the room.

"Yes." He replies, his nose crinkled like he's thinking.

"How?"

"You won by swimming."

"I wasn't swimming, I was dying."

"It's different." He says, looking at me now. I stare back at him blankly, expecting him to say something.

"Shhh," I tell him. "You'll wake them." I say back to him. He looks at me like I'm insane.

"Wake who?"

"The tributes." I say, get up and disappear in my room.

The next morning I walk back into the dinning hall to find no food, just the same furniture as last time I rode this train. Finnick stands and grabs my hand, handing me a sugar cube.

"Want to come to my room?" He whispers.

"No."

"I won't tell your secrets, Ann." He says, leaning closer to me and looking me in the eyes. "I'll keep them all to myself."


End file.
